Emily's Witchcraft
by sparkleserpent
Summary: Emily Scott, an eleven year old, is devastated that she is a witch and must go to Ilvermorny. Read and learn her experience and story. I'll probably update this once a week. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I am not thrilled that I'm a witch. Seriously. Annoying, evil, terrible women are often referred to as witches.

I live in America… and I'm a witch. Ever heard of people burning witches at the stake? In America? Yeah, I don't want to be a witch. I have my own life, friends at my school, family, a dog, a _life_. And I know it seems pretty fascinating to read books about going to a famous witchcraft and wizardry school, then imagine that you go there. But I'll tell you right now, I don't get neglected by my parents, and I've never dreamed of the moment I will be sent to boarding school, away from everything I know.

I live by Ilvermorny. Like, really close. I go to the no-maj school a town or two away from Mount Greylock, the mountain Ilvermorny rests on. Yes, we're not a famous school, or a big school, but a good school.

Even though my school has kids who puke in the hallway and vape in the bathroom, I will never give up my no-maj life. Our school actually looks good on the outside. We're one of the top schools in the top academic state. Despite our flaws, we have great teachers, and awesome learning experiences. I will never give my life up.

So, as you can see, I'm pretty upset I'm going to have to be isolated on top of a cold mountain for over half the year away from everyone I know.

I look over the envelope. Yes, It's addressed to Emily G. Scott, and contains a list of supplies I will need. I need magic books, duh. And pens and paper and shampoo and basically everything I need to live. "Please remember to bring a year's supply of toilet paper," It comments, "Ilvermorny has a very low supply and you may end up using leaves!" It also says I need a uniform. That, I can do without. I like my comfortable no-maj clothes. My no-maj clothes are the only thing that I definitely want in Ilvermorny. I want to be colorful on some days, goth on others. I want to look at my outfit each morning and question whether it's warm enough. Pants can be short, long, tight, and baggy. I can wear tank tops, sweatshirts, and blouses. I don't want to wear a robe all my days in Ilvermorny.

I run my hands over the paper. It's coarse, with rough corners. I fold it into a ninja star. I'll make sure to throw that when I get up there.

My parents are both no-maj. My older sister is also a no-maj. My brother, on the other hand, was the first person in my family to have magic skills. He's very successful. Jason is one of the top wizards of fifth year. Jason, however, will not continue to pursue his magical career once he graduates. For us witches and wizards, it is mandatory for us to learn how to control our magic. Nevertheless, Jason hates witches and wizards. Once he knows how to control his power, he will go back to high school, even though he's a little old for that.

Like Jason, I can't stand witches and wizards. I've met his friends. They're obnoxious, with too much power in their hands. I watched them kill a bird with magic once.

I knew I've had a chance of being a witch since I was little, because Jason was accepted into the only witchcraft and wizardry school in the country. The people who came to pick him up and take him to Ilvermorny adored me. I hated them. They lifted me into a swing without touching me! If they wanted something from me, they could get it! That creeps me out!

The letter that I got said that I would be picked up at 8:00 in the morning tomorrow. The teachers at Ilvermorny will be happy that I, a mediocre student, will not be picked up tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will go to my normal no-maj school, as we have been in session a week already. I'm not going to turn into one of those powerful, forceful witches who can get their way.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up early. I'm so tired. The sun shines through my window and onto my eyelids. Why do I have to be awake?

I sit up in my bed, rising slowly. My blue sheet looks grey and the sky even greyer. My pillow is itchy, and I hear wind rattling against the walls of my house.

I check my watch. It says it's 5:00. I still have two hours before I have to get to school. I sigh. I don't want to learn stuff. I wish I could just lie here in my bed in silence.

I hear thunder. Rain starts pattering on my window. I put my head under my pillow. I moan, "Uggggg. School. Life. Learning," I want to sit here for hours, absorbing the serene world around me.

The rain curtains over the stars that still show in the sky. Today will be a wet, cold day. The house heaves in the wind, struggling to hold up against the storm. I look to the table by the side of my bed.

"Shoot," I whisper under my breath. A perfect, rainy day has turned into a day where I have to run away from witches and wizards trying to enroll me into a magic school. I look at the letter, that I folded into a ninja star, which announced my talent; apparently I'm supposed to be a witch with magic.

I, of course, do not want to be a witch with magic, because otherwise, I would have been prancing around my room for the last twelve hours. I have to stay away from these witches and wizards. I think of something I can do to stay away from them.

I could lock myself into my room, but I'm sure witches and wizards have spells to unlock my door, which is the reason I don't want to be a witch. I would just be a spoiled brat. The letter says Ilvermorny is the only magic school in the country. Maybe I could burn it down. Burning it down would require going to the school though. Plus, I don't want to be charged with arson. This is just hopeless.

I lie back down in my bed, trying to brainstorm ideas for my escape of hell. No Matter what I think, I can't find anything that would work for me because my opponents are talented with filthy magic.

I do admit, magic can be fascinating at some times. However, I don't want magic to be my life. And do I really want to put aside everything I know just so I can learn magic and get a career that I don't want to be stuck with all my life?

"Beeeeeeep! Beep Beep Beep Beeeeep!" My watch starts beeping violently.

"Fudge," I bite my teeth. It's 6:30. I have to get ready for school if I don't want to be picked up by terrible magicians.

I run to my dresser, grabbing a shirt and a pair of shorts. The denim of my shorts rubs against my arm. I change as if time sped up. I'm not gonna give my life over to the wizarding world.

I stuff an orange and some bread into my lunch box, which I then stuff into my backpack. This day should go smoothly.

"Evelyn," I shout, "I need a ride to school!" Evelyn is my sister. She turned sixteen a year ago, so I get rides to school every day. She walks to the bathroom in baggy pajamas. I might not get to school in time while she's taking me to school, but I will get to school before 8:00, the time I'm dreading because I'm going to be dragged to Ilvermorny.

I hear weird noises coming from the bathroom. Is Evelyn puking? I decide to take the bus.

I walk down my street in my raincoat, and the bus is already there. Waiting for me. That's weird, but I get on anyway. No one is in the bus. That's when I realize I made a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

The orange bus I entered was not my school bus. I should have known. It waited for me! It's empty, except for the bus driver, who is sleeping in his chair.

I look around the inside of the bus. It looks like a normal school bus. But if it looks normal, then why did it wait for me and why is it empty? I walk to the back. There aren't seats back here, which is weird. I don't want to be here.

I start opening the emergency exit at the back of the bus, but i feel my feet glued to the floor. "Not so fast," The strange driver says, "You don't have your school supplies yet," I try to run, but my feet still won't budge. "You won't move until you do what you are supposed to do. I noticed you didn't even try to find something with the school colors," I clench my fists.

"Let me go," I order. The man won't. He stands there with a smirk.

"The more difficult you are, the more time you'll spend by me," The man tells me, "So if you want to be let go, then you should do what I say," The thing is, I don't know what the man wants. He's a stranger. I don't know anything about him except for the fact that he can make my feet not move.

"Shi-," I start swearing loudly. This dude is a wizard. He could kill me! Or torture me! I have no power here.

"Watch your profanity, young one," The man smiles, "That language could get you a month of in school suspension. Be careful,"

"Excuse me, but I'm already late for my school," I try to sway his mind.

"Well, you will be if you keep on acting so resistant. You're nowhere near as polite as Jason," He won't let me go.

"I think there's been a mistake. I don't know who you are, and I haven't met any Jason," I lie to him about my brother.

"Lucky you then! You get to learn about witchcraft," This isn't working for me. He can get whatever he wants. I decide to let him get what he wants and run away when he's gone. I don't know what he wants though.

I walk away from the back of the bus. I can walk! I just have to do what he says.

"Ok, now that you are agreeing to me, I'm gonna take you to get supplies. We only have about half an hour left, so this ride may get a little bumpy," He sits in his seat, "By the way, you may want to sit down and hold on tight,"

I do as he says. I'm afraid.

The bus accelerates rapidly. I look out of the window and see blurriness around. I feel sick. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"We're here. The shopping center," He looks back at me.

Shopping center? This day is crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others because it goes through most of the preparation for Ilvermorny, which Emily is not excited about. I know I didn't include it earlier, but you can find more about Ilvermorny on this link;** **writing-by-jk-rowling/ilvermorny** **. Quadpot, a not very well known magical sport is mentioned in this chapter. I'm sure you'll find more about the sport in later chapters, but go to this link if you have any questions;** **quodpot** **I don't really understand it well, but you'll find more about it in the future. I also realized that in the first chapter I said that Emily would be picked up at 5:00, but I meant 8:00.**

The man, who I forgot to mention is decked out in blue and cranberry robes, leads me out of the bus.

I'm astounded by what I see. It's a mall. I see people wearing robes and people wearing normal clothes. I see bright lettering labeling shops with books, cats, and wands. This place is scary. People zoom past me on brooms. Witches carry stacks of textbooks. I see pictures; actually, videos. Everything I see shocks me more than the next.

The man starts bellowing, "Clear the way! Clear the way! Late Ilvermorny shopper today!"

Surprisingly, people move out of his way and let me follow.

The mall is about fifteen feet wide. Shops line the edges. I see the hall of the mall go on further than I can see. There are benches, couches, and tables. People sit, having lively conversations, at clumps of chairs. Little kids run past me while screaming about a wampus or something.

Across the mall I see another man leading a boy. The man is also shouting, "Clear the way! Clear the way! Late Ilvermorny shopper today!"

The man leading me stops in front of a bookstore. "Get your textbooks here. You have your list, don't you?" I shake my head. He rambles on, "Okay. You will need a magical beast textbook level one. Of course, you will need a History of Magic in North America book. Herbology, and potions are also required in your first year. We'll have to get Chadwick's Charms Vol. I for you. And, of course you'll need the no-maj book of knowledge grade 7, volume 1."

I zone out. Everything he says bores me. He just doesn't get it. I just don't want to be a wizard.

"Year one required books please," The man asks the woman at the desk.

"Another Ilvermorny student?" She questions, "She's pretty late for school shopping," She brushes her hair away from her face. I stare at her in disgust.

"Yes, she's late, but she was very resistant," He explains, "She didn't want to go to Ilvermorny,"

The woman looks at me sympathetically, "She must be a child of a no-maj. Poor girl,"

"Well, we should better go. We have to get uniforms and pens and all that stuff," The man informs her. He turns to me, "Gym supplies next,"

The man leads me to a shop a little further down the street of hall or whatever you use to call the walkway between shops in a mall. We stride to a store with brooms lining the display windows. Posters pasted onto the walls of the shop say things like, "Standard hickory broom, 20% off Ilvermorny students," "High quality racing brooms, 57 sickles," or "Quodpot brooms, buy one get one free!"

The man acts like this is the most exciting event in my life; it isn't.

"So, are you planning to play Quodpot this year in the dawn league? Quadpot is a sport. Dawn league is first and second years if you didn't know. And don't worry, they use colored smoke instead of explosions for both the dawn league and the medius league," The weird man keeps on rambling on about the things I'm supposed to buy.

"I guess I might try," I say. I don't know what he's talking about. However, colored smoke seems like it would be pretty fun. I might give this weird sport a try. It's not like my year will get much worse. I tell him, "I think colorful smoke might be pretty fun to fly through,"

The man looks at me weird. He elaborates, "You don't want to be in the explosion child,"

We walk into the store. There are a lot of brooms. They hang from the ceiling, lay in cases on the floor, line the walls, and stand in displays.

A girl wearing dark makeup comes out from a back room. She asks, "How can I help you?" She gestures to the brooms, "Would you like a broom? I could find some broom wax or extra straw if you need it."

"One dawn league Quadpot broom," The man asks for a Quadpot broom. Whatever that is. He goes on, "Emily here would like a simple Quadpot broom for her first year,"

The girl again gestures, but this time to a scale in the back of the store. "Step on that scale. We don't want the broom to brake or fly out from under you," She looks at my weight and heads to the back room. "Lets try pine, mahogany, cherry, and hickory wood. These brooms are a lot like wands here in America. I know that the brooms they use near Hogwarts aren't special, but these brooms chose you."

The girl carries four different brooms out of the back room. "Try these," she says. I look at her questionably. How do I try them? What do I do? "Oh, you're probably from a no-maj family. Just like I was. Put the broom by your feet and command 'Up!'," she explains.

I do just as she says. All four brooms weakly float to my left hand. The girl smiles, "Looks like you're a lefty rider. We still need to find a wood though," She strides back into the room where she keeps the brooms. Each time she goes back she brings four more brooms out for me to try. After five minutes, she's still bringing brooms out for me. "Alright. This is taking a while. Why don't you just go into the storage room and scream 'up' by the rack of size 8 dawn brooms,"

I follow her into the back room. I walk to the rack she directs me to. I face it and with all my might, I shout, "Up!" None of the brooms on the rack budge in their cases.

I hear crashing. From the other side of the room, a broom is flying toward me. It's case is embroidered with pictures. The girl who led me in here screams. I scream. It hits my face.

"That broom really wants you," The man says while looking through the doorway.

The girl who is running the store looks even more astounded. "That's a chestnut broom. But it doesn't make sense. There's a chestnut broom right in this rack. It was the only broom that reacted as if it weren't being forced to fly," She smiles, "I've never seen someone have this much trouble finding a broom. You got my broom wood too. Chestnut. My name is Hannah,"

The man walks in, "Enough with the socializing. We have to go get uniforms and pens,"

"Oh, well, she can use my Ilvermorny clothes. I don't need any of my school stuff this year. She'll also need to take this broom, because the school doesn't allow any brooms that don't chose the student. It isn't safe. It's a very nice broom too. For the professional league." Hannah walks to a corner in the storage room. She lugs over a suitcase. "Here. This is everything you need for Ilvermorny, minus the books,"


End file.
